


Beauty of the Mask

by BlehBlahBluh



Series: Future Life With the Agreste Kids! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advice, Cute, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, One Shot, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlehBlahBluh/pseuds/BlehBlahBluh
Summary: Emma Agreste loves being an Agreste, but that's not to say that such a title doesn't carry its own downsides as well. Often times, Emma just feels like no one truly likes her or her brother for anything except their name & looks. Perhaps some advice from "Paris' Famous Fashion Designer" & "Top Male Model" might help with her own quarrels with a mask? Mentioned Lukanette. Future Fic





	Beauty of the Mask

**Beauty of the Mask**

Emma Agreste loved Paris.

Her home had opened her to an amazing world of beauty and wondrous art. And growing up with a fashion queen of a mother allowed Emma to be well influenced in the arts. Even when she was a child, she somewhat grasped the concept of colours and inherited her mother's eye for the finest detail in combinations. She saw colours that well with others, and saw things that didn't. She saw the beautiful fusion of red and black, and how well a lightish blue topped it off. Or even how a solid black with a touch of gold and a hint of light green blended well in aesthetics. Matching colours were Emma's favourite thing about of art.

Then fast forward a year or two, Emma and her twin brother Hugo, were in grade five and rocking out their signature matching outfits. Of course, Emma had asked her mother if she could match up their colour scheme and styles—her mother would squeal out of joy each and every time she asked. Hugo seemed less interested in fashion, compared to his actual interest in academics, but he didn't mind following his sister's fashion advice. Mainly because over the years he learned that arguing with her wouldn't end well for anyone. So they worked it out and pulled it off. They were the talk of their grades and both Emma and her mother couldn't be anymore proud of that. However, it was also around this time, that Emma noticed another extension of beauty and art.

It was romance.

Sure, she'd read about the stories of knights/princes saving damsels in distress. She also had seen cartoon shows of heroes and adventurers banding together through the power of love to triumph against all odds. Even Paris' own superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir were deemed Paris' most romantic couple by the tabloids. So Emma had a fair understanding of romance. She understood it enough to recognize that Ladybug and Chat Noir's bond was considered so special for that very reason in of itself. The bond between two partners was a clear stepping stone for a stable relationship. But she also recognized enough to understand that the only contenders that could possibly rival the crime fighting couple, were her parents. Only later on did she learn how similar such a love really was, as it turned out that both couples were actually one in the same.

But that didn't change anything (aside from the fact that having superhero parents was the coolest thing ever). Her view of their romance remained the same.

Seeing them together, they are what helped Emma understand what love looks like. The type of bond in which you're always by each other's side—in sickness or in a dumb argument—they stuck together. On the rare occasions they did fight, they resolved it instantaneously. It was as if they had never even fought. Emma soon realized that their love was something special. It was something pure. And that she, her twin, and younger brother, were all just a product of that love.

There truly were parallels between art and romance. And Emma was just amazed to see it all. The interactions between two soulmates, dancing around each other in some sort of game of a conversation. The way two partners would entice each other, teasing each other, creating a friction of something unique—like  _art_. Truly, a beauty to witness.

She always wondered if she would find something like that one day.

But a sudden small collision to the back of her head disrupted her thoughts and somewhat decent nap. Furious and confused, Emma raised her head from the comfort of her arms and up from her desk, scouring out for the attacker. But she suspected she didn't need to look for long. She looked to her left right away, and she knew it, it was Hugo. He wore a bored expression as well as he did his grey and white outfit—unbuttoned grey vest, white rolled up dress shirt underneath, and a grey bowler hat with white highlights. The annoyance looked as if he didn't even care that he just disturbed his sister's rest. He quickly dug his hand into his grey pants, pulling out his phone and gesturing to it.

Emma immediately grabbed hers, which was plainly resting out on her desk, and noticed he sent her a message.

_Pay attention. She's talking about unit review._

Emma rolled her eyes and typed,  _That's all we've been talking about all class._

She heard Hugo scoff in disbelief.  _Maybe because we have a test tom?_

 _Bro, who cares, we'll study later 2nite,_  she nonchalantly reminded him.

 _ **I**_   _care, she's covering things that are important. Might be on the test. And if you pay attention, that's less things for me to explain later tonight,_  came the snippy reply. Sure, it was text and tone was hard to convey, but Emma could also see Hugo's annoyed expression and saw how angrily he forcefully typed.

She smugly smirked.  _How do u know it's important?_ At this point, she was just getting a rise out of him.

Hugo threw her glare and she could feel it chill down her spine. But it was a nice chill, the type she enjoyed whenever she saw her brother mad. "Don't make me throw another pencil at you," he whispered threateningly.

Emma snorted, beaming her proud smile. "Go ahead!" she teased.

Hugo stared her down as he desperately shifted through his pencil case, not even daring to take his eyes off his sister, acting as if the second he did look away she would just bolt. But Emma was glad to stay put if it meant witnessing her brother's silent frustrations. She also secretly hoped his careless rummaging would result in him accidentally pricking himself on a sharpened pencil or cutting himself on his safety scissors. A cruel wish perhaps, but it would've been funny. But as Hugo swirled his hand around his pencil case, his hardened expression faded away as a brief confusion took over his face.

Then Emma noticed that his eyes had momentarily lingered past her. Curious, she turned her head around and looked over to the direction her brother had been looking. All she saw was a couple of slightly red faced boys, each one looking as if they had been staring at the two. She could tell, they just had that awkward look about them; each one averting their eyes, desperate to avoid her gaze. She received those type of looks a lot, but Emma just chalked it up as nothing new. She turned back to Hugo, who shook his phone. Emma caught the message and looked back her phone.

_Marco was giving u a weird look._

_?_

_Idk,_ Hugo replied,  _He wasn't the only one. I just noticed he looked… interested._

Emma felt another chill, this time it was less satisfying and more so eery. She glanced over to her right. Just two rows down, sat Marco Couffaine. He took a nervous gulp as he shyly evaded his eyes from Emma's, though it was as clear as day that he had been staring at her. He looked as if he took a calm deep breath, then he smiled back at Emma, managing a small wave. It looked very hesitant, but also very genuine.

Emma smiled back. His dimples were adorable, and seeing them turn upward causes hers to do so in return, like fun an infectious disease. He always seemed awkward around her, some boys always were, but she was glad she managed to get a smile out of him. That was enough in her book. She never thought much about it. Of course, she inherited her father's obliviousness.

::::

"So," came Hugo's cheerful voice. Emma spared a glance to her brother as they walked down the hall. "Marco Couffaine, eh?" he casually mentioned.

Emma raised a brow at him. "What about him?"

Hugo smirked. "We're playing it  _that_  way, eh?"

Emma pushed open the doors leading into the locker room, holding it open for her brother but also seeking the opportunity to side eye him confusedly as he passed. "Bro, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Hugo snorted in reply as he arrived at his locker to collect some of his books. Emma already had all of hers in her bag, so she patiently waited, resting against the locker beside his. "Hugo, you know I never can read your annoying smart guy routine," she reminded him, growing slightly annoyed at his lack of a reply.

"Sorry Em," he finally responded, "I just thought you actually knew."

She stopped her foot in anger. The sudden sound of her maroon soled knee high boot hitting the ground made a loud echo throughout the locker room. Their classmates that were gathered around them silenced their discussions upon hearing the noise and drew their attention over to the source. "Hugo, I swear—"

"Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, motioning her to calm down. "Relax Em! I'm just teasing!" his smug grin wasn't easing her nerves. This was definitely payback for earlier.

Emma bit back her annoyed groan as she rolled up the dark grey sleeves of her dress shirt and crossed her arms across her half-buttoned maroon vest. She narrowed her bluebell eyes at his. Though the colours were mirrored, the intimidation wasn't. " _Hugh_ ," she gritted out.

"Marco was eyeing you like a lovesick puppy," he simply supplied, casually returning to sorting his backpack.

Emma's eyes beamed wide open as her face slightly blushed. "W-What?" she exclaimed, animatedly throwing her arms around in shock. "How do you know!"

Her brother acted as if he hadn't seen her crazy arm movements. "Because he was staring at you like the way Louis stares at Maman's chocolate croissants," Hugo answered as he shut his locker. He silently nodded for them to leave.

Emma's wide eyes remained wide as she allowed her head to sink in shock as they walked out of the locker room. With that type of comparison, Marco was  _definitely_ a lovesick puppy. But, at the same time, it was only Marco. Her regular, everyday classmate. He was just a nice person to talk to. A regular face within the class. But now, he suddenly mattered in her life. Because he had an interest in her. It was a lot to process at the moment. Emma instinctively responded by nervously chewing her lower lip. It was her worst fallback of a habit.

Her brother saw the sudden course of action and quickly inquired, "Whoa, whoa, why are  _you_  so worried?"

Emma looked back up at her brother. "Because I've never done anything like this before! I don't know what to do!" Her first thought originally was wondering what he saw in her. She desperately hoped that whatever it was, it was genuine.

Hugo threw his twin a confused look. "Wait, do you like Marco?" That had nearly thrown her in a loop too. She hadn't even consider that either.

Emma sheepishly shrugged. "W-Well, I-I think he's cute… is all. But-but, I never really saw him like that," she stammered. "I mean, I never even thought  _he_  saw me like that," she admitted more shyly.

"Oh," came her brother's reply.

There was a brief pause, causing the two to halt just before the steps descending outside. Emma asked, "Do… do you think anyone else looks at me like that?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah," was the soft reply. Emma's heart nearly sped up at the simple reply. How many were there? "But I mean, that's to be expected though." He gestured around them. "Nearly everyone does," he pointed out.

Emma and Hugo simultaneously looked over to the right railing of the stairs, where a group of a girls and boys were gathered. The two spared a small wave, and the group before them melted. The girls swooned while the boys grew red in the face. That was the way it had always been ever since their classmates started seeing the two in magazine covers and began recognizing their last name. Quite possibly some of the most famous fourteen year olds around Paris. And disappointment overcame Emma as she drew that parallel. Maybe Marco was just like everyone else after all.

"But that's different," Emma argued. "Things have always been like that for us." A slight frustration built up as she bit her lip. "This, that's just everyone seeing the Agrestes," she managed to finally say.

Hugo cocked his head to the right and eyed his sister. "As opposed to what?"

Emma opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wanted to say, as opposed to herself—her name. The Emma of Emma Agreste. But, she just didn't feel right saying it. A part of her felt like saying that offended the Agreste name as a whole. She chose to fiddle with the strap of her messenger bag instead.

"Em," Hugo's hand was on her shoulder now. He was giving her his serious look. "C'mon. Talk to me."

Emma scanned around and noticed the new swarming crowd of students, all rushing to leave. Others were just standing around talking while few, like the aforementioned group, were ogling them. "Later," Emma answered. "When we're home." She pointed over to street, where a white limo had recently just pulled up.

Hugo nodded. "Alright then."

As the two descended down the steps, everyone witnessed them. Some might say they walked in slow motion, others might argue it was because time froze in their mere presence. Or, it was just because they had modelling training and knew how to make a fashionable exit. They beamed their polite smiles at their spewing classmates, and departed with their farewells to anyone that bid them some. They certainly took the game of popular kids to a whole new level. Once they arrived at the car, they heard someone call out to them.

" _Wait!"_  Hugo was already in the process of entering the car, but it was Emma who looked back. It was Marco, running down the steps with a desperate look on his face. "Emma," he said breathlessly. He let out a gasp as he attempted to catch his breath.

Emma stepped away from the limo, but when the driver who had been holding the door open for them cleared his throat, she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be right back. Only a moment!" she promised him, offering her messenger back in return. He silently nodded and placed the bag inside the limo. Emma walked toward Marco and smiled. "Yes Marco?"

"Em… Emma," he spoke, he raised his head and smiled at her, cheeks flushed and all. Emma couldn't fight back her blush either, he looked so pure and sweet. "I… I-um, uh, couldn't help but noticed you looked adorable asleep in math class—I mean! You  _fell_  asleep in math class!" he quickly shouted causing Emma to wince so badly she barely had time to process what he said prior. "S-Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Anyways! Since you missed out a bit, I, um, was wondering if you would want some of my help?" his voice had suddenly fallen so quiet.

Emma immediately realized that this was real life and that she actually had to give an answer right away. "O-Oh!" she squeaked. She mentally berated herself for being so squirrelly. "Your help?" she repeated.

"Y-Yeah," Marco smiled, "I can help you study… t-tonight. If you want?" There was more confidence this time, his pitch was less high and his tone seemed more like his old voice—which was a mellow tone.

Regardless, Emma just wasn't sure. "Thanks Marco, I appreciate it," his smile grew and she knew that she was going to hate what she saw next, "but," there it was, the shift into a frown, "Hugo and I are studying tonight." She sheepishly shrugged. "I'm sorry. But, uh, he and I usually do our study sessions together and-and my parents, they usually like it when I tell them about friends coming over in advance." That was a lie. Their parents would welcome the entire world into their home if need be. As long as they friends with their kids, they'd be treated well. But Emma really needed an excuse for her hesitance.

"O-Oh," Marco sadly said, "right. Sorry, I probably should've asked earlier, huh?" He sounded so dejected, so defeated.

Emma took a deep breath as he turned away from her. " _But_ ," she spoke up, "if you're free during lunch tomorrow… maybe, we can compare notes?" she offered in a soft, enticing way.

Marco instantly whipped his body round and smiled at Emma. "Re-Really? I-I mean, yes! Yes, of-of course!"

Emma smirked. "Great." She nodded. "I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow!" She offered a small wave and hurried back to the limo.

"Yeah… tomorrow," he replied. "Oh, and Em-Emma?" he called our once more. She was practically one foot in the limo. "I… I, I really love that outfit of yours," he shouted. Albeit too loud, causing other kids to look—as if they already hadn't been looking—and also causing Marco to blush. She noticed how he sheepishly eyed her up and down, and how others around them did the same. "I-I-I mean! It's to be expected, of an Agreste… right? Hehe…"

Emma in turn, shyly looked down at her mid-thigh maroon skirt and noticed how much of her legs were exposed thanks to her knee high boots. "Oh, uh, thanks," she softly replied.

Emma got her answer.

She quickly hid herself in the limo and prayed that the limo driver would hurry to his seat so they could leave. As the limo drove off, Emma buried her face in her hands, knowing full well what was about to happen next. Her brothers and their bothersome relentless teasing. Louis was in the limo too, as the driver always picked him up first. But she just knew Hugo would tell Louis, and thus their onslaught of annoyance would begin. "Hugo," she exhaustively spoke, "can you  _please_ , notmention this to Mom and Dad?"

"Uhh," Louis spoke up, "Too late for that sis."

Emma removed her hands and was met with the ever so classic Chat Noir patented smug grin. Of course her father decided to hitch along the school pickup ride. "Hi Dad…" Emma groaned.

"Hiya Bugs!" came the ecstatic reply. "So… I assume, fun day at school?" he playfully jested.

Emma released a muffled groan as she sunk her head low. Hugo took the floor to spare his sister. "It was alright," he answered. "We have another physics assignment coming up, but it's due in a week and a half."

"Ooh, whatcha doing?" Adrien inquired, obviously intrigued. It was his favourite subject back in Collège. He practically loved hearing about it again through his son's experiences.

"Nothing complicated. We're just finding distances and speeds of train routes." Hugo shrugged.

"Displacements?" Adrien clarified.

"Essentially," Hugo nodded.

His father beamed a proud smile. "Well, considering your confidence I have faith you'll ace it!" He chuckled. "But, if you have do need help—"

"Don't worry Dad," Hugo interjected, "you're the first person I'll go to." He mirrored the same smile back at him.

Adrien nodded and then turned to his youngest child, who was sat beside him and asked, "What about you, Bug? Anything interesting?" A brief look of worry overcame him as he asked, "You didn't really say much when I picked you up."

"I'm just tired, is all," Louis softly replied. He let out a low yawn as he cranked his shoulders back. "My presentation in History took a lot out of me." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Just wake me when we get home," he muttered as he sunk back into his seat.

Adrien chuckled at his son and nodded. "Roger that Champ," he acknowledged, lightly ruffling the top of his head. "And Emma?" he prompted as he threw her an eager look.

A shrill shriek escaped her as she raised her head from her hands. Louis' eyes shot open as Hugo and Adrien startled a wince at the sudden scream. Helplessly, Adrien glanced over to Hugo, who replied with a head shake.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?" Despite his eldest son's warning and rapid arm movements signaling him to stop, Adrien had to try.

Emma reluctantly opened her eyes and met her father's, she only sunk further down her seat. "No…" she muttered. The upside was that it seemed like her father hadn't heard Marco at all from inside the limo, so she decided to act on the opportunity and leave him in the dark about it.

Adrien let out a deep sigh. "Do… do you want to talk to your mother instead?"

Her posture somewhat changed; her back nearly stiffened and she slightly rose up from her seat. "She's home?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Adrien couldn't help but notice how Louis stirred and Hugo's brows raised in interest at the mention of Marinette. He didn't want to believe they had a favourite parent, but reactions like that really didn't back his confidence. But then again, Marinette was the one they saw less of throughout the day. She'd be there for them in the morning, and late in the evening too. Adrien was able to work from home most often, the only times he'd be needed would be for modeling. Marinette practically ran the company. He could tell they craved more, but he was just glad it wasn't as bad as what he went through.

He smirked as he nodded at his daughter. "Yup! She's in my study though," the amount of slumped shoulders that occurred made Adrien frown. "You know she'll drop everything just talk to you," he reminded her.

Emma slowly nodded. "Yeah… I hate distracting her sometimes though."

"Bug," Adrien said softly, "you're  _never_  a distraction. None of you are," he added, looking over to her twin.

She smiled back. "Thanks Papa," she quietly replied. That was a small win in his book no doubt.

The limo came to a stop rolling stop. The three glanced out the window to find the Agreste Mansion before them. Adrien smirked as he said, "Look's like we're home." He lightly tapped Louis' shoulder. "C'mon Bug, we'll get you to bed."

His son stirred, then awakened with a mutter of, "I'm up!" Louis lazily stood up and followed after his siblings out of the limo. "I'm," a yawn interrupted him, "gonna take a nap," he announced upon entering the mansion.

A few footsteps echoed and everyone noticed Adrien's assistant, Jean, was stood at the corridor archway, patiently waiting. "Afternoon Louis," he greeted.

"Hey Jean," Louis tiredly replied as he climbed the steps of the spiral staircase.

Adrien smiled at his son. "We'll wake you for dinner!" he called out as he closed the door behind him. Louis replied with a silent thumbs up over the shoulder as he trudged up the stairs, tiredly lugging his backpack along.

"Afternoon Emma, Hugo, Monsieur Agreste," Jean greeted, smiling brightly at the three.

"Hi Jean," both the twins greeted. They stood together near the bottom of the stairs, and looked toward their father as he excitedly smiled at his assistant.

"Ahh, Afternoon Jean. How is M'Lady doing?" Adrien happily inquired.

Jean chuckled. "Still working in the study, Sir," he answered. "I can ring her if you wish?"

Adrien shook his head. He turned to his left and noticed Hugo and Emma were still stood nearby. "I believe Em just wants to talk to her."

"I'll be a surprise," Emma announced as she began walking up the spiral stairs, "don't bother her." She noticed that her father was trailing after her.

"I can take your bag to your room," Jean offered as the two ascended. "If you wish, Mademoiselle."

Emma stopped and shook her head. "It's fine Jean, I'll take it myself." As she continued her ascent, she realized her father was still following. "Are you, uh, going to see Mom too?" she asked.

Adrien's smile slightly faded as he stopped dead behind his daughter. She arrived at the top of the stairs was looking back at him, wearing a sheepish expression that spoke it all. She just wanted Marinette. He knew not to take it to heart, he knew that this was just something they had to share together at this moment. Adrien understood that his daughter and his wife had to have moments like these. But, he still just felt the smallest of stings at her implications.

Emma of course noticed her father's brief look of disappointment, and immediately felt guilty in return. But, Hugo bearing witness to all of this from the bottom of the stairs still, knew he had to do something. He understood what both his sister and father wanted. He decided to play cleanup.

"Uh, Dad," Hugo spoke up. All eyes flew to him. "I, uh, was actually gonna get started on my physics project soon. Since, Em and I were gonna study math later, I thought it'd be best if I…" his gaze briefly flew over to Emma, then back at his hopeful father, "uh, did something productive while I waited."

His father smiled. "And you want my help?" he clarified.

Hugo snorted. "I want your  _input_ ," he corrected, bearing a smug grin. "I'm just gonna start it up today, plan out everything. Nothing crazy."

Adrien quietly chuckled as he nodded at his son. Turning his body back, he started to descend the stairs. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you two to your girl talk," he announced, randomly waving his hand about. "I'll just take a crack and see what your brother's got in mind." Adrien grinned as he returned to his son. "Where we going? Living room? Recreation room? Kitchen? Balcony—"

"Living room is fine, Dad," Hugo smiled as he adjusted his grip on his bag. "Now behave yourself, and I might allow you to help me." As he started to walk, he looked up and winked at his sister's thankful look.

"Lead the way!" Adrien declared, following his son through the corridors.

Jean shook his head at his boss' antics and said, "I'll be in the kitchen, should anyone need me!"

Emma took solace in the absence of everyone, and began her trek down the second floor halls. She knew she had more important things to do. She too, had to get started on her physics project and start studying for mathematics. She also had an art assignment along with some history homework too, so those were other wonderful things to add to her list of priorities. Yet, her whole situation with Marco and this crush debacle, it just had more focus in her mind.

This was important, mainly because this was something she had never dealt with before. Emma just needed advice. And when it came to some much needed wisdom, her mother always gave the best results. She assumed her mother was just as wise when she was Emma's age. With feats like becoming a three time Ultimate Mecha Strike champ, the most well known designer, and the noble heroine of Paris. She had no doubt that her mother must've trumped through all of her problems with ease.

With such faith in her mother's abilities, Emma just wished that she wouldn't frown upon her problems. It was an unlikely outcome, of course. But, she was still a kid, and she had her rights to exaggerate the worst case scenario.

She suddenly found herself right outside her father's study, aching to knock on the door. Though at this point, with the amount of times Marinette's claimed it, it should really be considered her mother's study. One more deep breath, and she lightly knocked on the door. She jiggled the door open and slid her head right through, peeking into the study.

"Uhh, Maman?" she hesitantly called out.

Right across, from behind the mahogany desk, came a sweet, "Hey Bug!" The one and only, the hero of Paris, Marinette Agreste. She lowered the tablet in her hands, raising her brows in full attention toward her daughter. Grinning brightly her mother asked, "How was school?"

Emma smiled back as she filed into the room, closing the door behind her. "It was okay," she simply answered. She quickly maneuvered her way over to the sofa lounging near the small, brown, wooden tea table and tossed her messenger bag into one of the greyish chairs. She noticed on the table, laid a small little red and black spotted Kwami, munching on a plate of macaroons. "Oh, hey Tikki," Emma greeted.

The Goddess of Creation turned back to her with a mouthful and waved. After a huge gulp, she said in her high pitched voice, "Hi Emma!" She quickly flew over to the young girl and landed in the palms of her hands as she greeted her back. "How was your math test?" she curiously asked.

Marinette cocked her head in confusion. "I thought it was tomorrow?"

Emma nodded. "It is," she answered. She silently thumbed the top of Tikki's head, enjoying the sound of her sweet purrs.

"Oh, so you're gonna study today?" Tikki clarified. "It's very important to keep on top of your academics!" she knowingly pointed out, raising her numb of an arm at the young girl.

Emma giggled at Tikki's mother-like nature. "Yes, I will." Emma retracted her open palms as Tikki returned to her snacks, seeming satisfied with her answer. "Hugo and I are gonna study for our mathematics test later," she added, looking over to her mother.

Her mother nodded and returned back to her work, swiping away at her tablet whilst keeping an open ear. Emma knew she was listening. She always listened. "Ahh, you're just resting a bit before you get started?" her mother assumed.

Emma nodded. "Something like that," she muttered. A brief silence passed, and Emma felt awkward. She immediately sunk into the spare sofa chair and looked over to her mother. "I… I was kinda surprised when Papa said you were home." And Emma mentally facepalmed her stupid brain. Of all ways to start off the conversation, she went  _there_? Why was she always so awkward about things like these?

Marinette, thankfully for Emma's sake, giggled in reply. "Yeah, I know," she said cheerfully, "but, I managed to get through all my meetings relatively quick today and Jean said I had nothing else on my schedule, so I thought working from home wouldn't be so bad!" She glanced up at her daughter. "I was gonna welcome you guys when you came home, but I got caught up," she sheepishly raised her tablet, allowing Emma to get a glance of what looked to be a scarf. "Sorry…"

Emma snorted. "Maman, relax, it's fine." She beamed a wide grin and added, "I'm just glad you're home earlier than usual."

"I'll make sure I'll be able to cook dinner though," she winked, earning a grin from Emma.

She giggled behind her hand as she shook her head. "Thank God. Because, don't tell Dad, but" Emma cupped her hand around her mouth and lowered her voice, "I prefer your cooking over his."

Marinette laughed at Emma's remark, causing her daughter and Tikki to join in. While it was meant to be a jest, there was some truth to it. That was just one of the perks of coming from a baker family. "It's okay Bug, your secret's safe with me," Marinette jokingly replied.

Their laughter died and Emma decided now would be a good time to ask. "Mum, is… is it alright if I do my homework here?" Or not, Emma mentally berated herself. She had no reason to be ashamed to ask her mom.

Marinette raised a brow. "But, I thought you and Hugo were going to study?"

"Later," Emma responded, "Right now, he and Dad are working on his Physics project."

"Hugo  _let_  your father help him with a physics project?"

"More like, he allowed him to watch," Emma corrected.

Marinette giggled as she nodded her head. "Well, alright then. If you don't mind me being busy, then by all means!" She nodded over to the tea table. "Do your homework! Don't let me keep you."

Emma smirked, "Awesome." She dug into her bag and pulled out her history textbook. Soon enough, there was a comfortable silence hanging over the two as Emma worked on her homework. Though Emma's true reason for being there did linger in her mind, she allowed herself to a moment of peace and quiet. Despite it being homework, it wasn't so bad. Aside from the occasional thought about her personal dilemma, it was nice.

Meanwhile, Marinette was happily working away at her tablet, but every now and then, managed a glance at her daughter. She noticed her little Bug had a troubled look about her as she worked. While anyone would've assumed that Emma was just having trouble with her homework, Marinette felt her maternal instincts kick in. There was something else going on. She already had her suspicions. She undoubtedly knew that Emma had something to tell her, maybe even ask her, but there was a hesitation. Marinette knew it all too well. She had been well too versed in the world of awkward to recognize such a look.

After the unspoken problem was delayed for a good few minutes, Marinette caved. "Hey Bug?" she spoke up. A startled reaction came from Emma, removing her from her deep focus. Tikki remained unbothered by the stir, as she had fallen asleep right around when Emma began her work.

"Yes Maman?"

"Are… are you having trouble with your homework?" Marinette sweetly inquired, folding her hands over each other.

Emma's face morphed into a mix of embarrassment and hesitance. "U-Uh, no. N-Not really," she stuttered back. "I…" she shook her head, finding her ground. She let out a sigh. "No."

The sense of firmness gave Marinette the implication that Emma was about to hint at something else. "Are… you having trouble with something else?" Her daughter shot her with a look of disappointment and shame. This must've been big. Marinette quickly stood up from her chair and rushed over to her daughter. She eased onto the armrest and began stroking her daughter's mid-length bluenette hair. "Aww, Bug, c'mon…" she softly prompted her, "You know you can tell me."

Emma nodded, allowing her shoulders to slouch. "I know…" she mumbled. She turned to look up at her mother. "It's… embarrassing."

Marinette raised a brow as a small smirk upturned a corner of her mouth. "Emma, you know that doesn't matter to me. I'm open to listening to whatever you have to say!"

Emma smirked back and nodded her understanding. "Okay…" She cleared her throat. "There's a boy—" the speed at which her mother's face contorted into ecstatic joy was far too fast for Emma to process.

"A  _boy_?" her mother echoed excitedly.

" _Maman_."

"Right, right," Marinette nodded, motioning her mouth zipped shut. "Proceed." Emma could see the joy riveting throughout her body.

Another sigh. "So, this boy… I-I never really thought of him as anything but a friend. He's just someone in my class." Emma shyly began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "And well, I  _do_  think he's cute. And nice. But, those are just qualities I never really looked at a different light, you know?" Marinette's intent stare prided Emma to continue. "He… he has a crush on me. I-I think."

"You think?"

"Okay, I  _know_ ," Emma corrected. "Hugo pointed it out. Said he was looking at me the way Louis looks at your chocolate croissants."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Dang! He must  _really_ like you!" she giggled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so I've gathered."

Her mother noticed her remark and cocked her head in confusion. "So… what's the issue? Are you worried about if he's the one? Or are you just confused if you like him or not?" Emma bit her lip, hesitating her reply. Before she could attempt, her mom laughed. "Aww, Bug, it's okay to have those worries! I know you, and I know you inherited your father's infatuation with love along with mine. I get that you had these fantasies of what your love could be like and how it would unfold! But, you have to understand that sometimes life has different things in store for us."

She placed her hand on her shoulder, reassuring her as she went on, "And besides, love is always weird. It rarely works out the way you expect. I mean, look at me!" Marinette gestured to herself with her free hand. "I found out my soulmate was my partner in crime, a partner in which I rejected whenever he flirted with me!" Emma laughed at that, swelling up Marinette's ears with her sweet laugh. "Point is, you're still young so you have lots of time to explore! It might work out to just take some chances. The worst case scenario, you give it a shot, and you're not interested! Just, let him know. I'm sure he'd under—"

"It's not that," Emma spoke up.

"What?"

"It's not that," she repeated, shaking her head. "I'm… not bothered by that. I mean, yeah, I never really thought I'd be in a situation like this. And, sure, I'm used to all the staring and everything, but… Marco was the first kid to ever actually  _try_  and ask me out. I thought… I thought that was sweet." She shrugged. "At first at least."

Marinette's confusion returned. "So, what's the issue?"

Emma gulped. "When… when Hugo told me about the way he looked, he compared it to everyone else and said that was the usual." She hung her head low. "I knew what he meant then. His, 'puppy dog eyes' aren't really anything new to me. The way he stammered around me and blushed, that wasn't that different either! He… he's just like the rest…"

Marinette got off the armrest and knelt down bride her daughter, taking both her shoulders and giving them a slight shake. "Em, you're not really making sense." She cupped her chin and tilted it up, smiling at her encouragingly. "Tell me."

Emma sighed as her pout began to form. "He… he looks at me like I'm an Agreste."

Her mother's confusion never ceased. "Wh-What does that mean? Like 'an Agreste'? Is-Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Emma sheepishly responded, "not always."

"Then what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm a model!" she suddenly shouted, startling her mother and causing her to flinch at her touch. "It means, that everyone looks at me as  _the_ Emma Sabine Agreste, teen model of  _Agreste Fashions_ , daughter to the one and only world famous fashion designer Marinette Agreste and Paris' number one model, Adrien Agreste!" She sunk her face into the palms of her hands, groaning into them in frustration. "It's… it's not like that… it's  _never_  like that."

"Wait, wait, wait," Marinette hastily spoke up. She dropped her voice to a dull whisper as she asked, "Emma, do you really hate being an Agreste?"

She looked up at her mom immediately, regret consuming her face. "N-No!" she rapidly shook her head. "It's a name I'm proud of!" she assured her mother. "I was excited when you guys asked Hugo and I to model for your teen fashion lines, and I was excited to be there for all your runways. Everything you and Dad do, it's incredible. Whether you're wearing your latest fashion line, or wielding a magic yoyo, being an Agreste is related to all of that. And I love it!"

"Then why do I get the feeling you want to change your last name?" Marinette joked, earning a light chuckle from Emma.

"It's… Maman," she looked at her with hesitant frown, "I feel like I'll never really find the love I want, because all everyone sees in me is my name." Her mother stared at her wordlessly, as if the secret of the universe had just been unveiled in front of her. Emma took it as an opportunity to keep talking. "How am I supposed to tell when someone actually likes me, for me?  _When_  will someone actually appreciate me, for me? I just… I feel like all I am, is a pretty face to everyone. They just see me for my looks! No one wants to be my friend, they just want to be associated with my name."

A small smile formed on her mother's lips. She looked very smug, very knowing. Her face told it all. She just, knew something. Marinette rose up to her feet, and chuckled. "Shall I tell you story?"

Her daughter furrowed a confused brow."Uhhh… is this gonna be another one of those stories about Chat Noir being silly, or how you did something impulsive and learned how to be a better person because of it?" Emma lazily inquired as she wore a bored look. She'd heard these tales time and time again. While a great few were funny and had some good lessons to be learned, that didn't deteriorate how long winded they turned out to be.

Marinette snorted. "No, no, this is, well, it's one I never actually ever told you."

"Aren't all your stories something you've never told me?"

She narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

A shy expression fell upon Emma. "I-I mean, proceed!" she gestured to her.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she maneuvered herself over to the sofa beside Emma, sitting on the edge of the chair. "Have I told you, what my life at Collège was like?"

Emma shrugged. "Not entirely. Just be parts when Papa was being silly. But Aunt Alya told me a bit about your crush on him too, I didn't believe her when she said you were  _obsessed_." She giggled, smiling at her mother.

Her mother's expression began to soften as a smirk grew. "Well… it's actually true," Marinette admitted sheepishly. Her daughter's eyes widened. "I… I was quite possibly, the biggest dork of my grade. I was always so clumsy, it'd be considered the end times if I didn't trip in class at least once a day. I always managed to worsen disputes with my classmates. I just had the habit of trying help, but only making things worse. And well, I let my obsession with your father consume me." She effortlessly laughed. "Everyone knew these things about me, and those were my most endearing qualities to them. I practically made a name myself, but I wasn't always proud of what was related to that name. 'Marinette the Klutz'!" she sarcastically enthused. "I was well known among my classmates, but I didn't exactly have the word 'popular' associated with me."

"I always managed to blend in with the crowd." Marinette shrugged. "I just… I knew that was a side of myself that a lot of people overlooked. Because in all honesty, I wasn't really anyone special. I was just… a big loser."

Emma snorted. "No way!" she dismissed. "How could  _you_  ever be loser?"

Marinette giggled. "Thanks Bug." She reached over to her and patted her head. "But, it's true. I wasn't exactly the most confident person around. Especially with your father. I… I was not smooth in the slightest." Another chuckle escaped her. "Fortunately, your father has the densest of minds sometimes, so he never really caught on my crippling obsession with him."

"How bad was it?"

"Half the time, he was all I could think about," Marinette dreamily answered. She took pride in those words. It only showed how much she really loved him. "I'm sure your father bragged about how much if a stuttering mess I was around him." Emma laughed, as that was true but she never really believed her father mainly because her mother said half of his stories were lies. "But you see, I was never really proud of myself. Of all the things and quirks I was known for, I just  _knew_  your father wouldn't like me. I was so insecure about it." A frown appeared on her face. "Because, 'how can a model ever even think to like someone like me?'" The way she said it, sounded so small. It was as if she had said it time and time again. Emma opened her mouth to argue for her mother, but she beat her to it. "And then… I met Chat Noir."

"You mean Dad?"

"No," Marinette shook her head. "I mean Chat Noir, Emma," she corrected. When her daughter shot her a confused look, she explained, "Our superhero personas are an extension of ourselves, yes, but they're also a whole other side to our personality. When your father and I first got them—not right away but, over time—we loved how free they it made us feel. And it was nice having Tikki and Plagg around, because they made us feel better. Overall, we just became different people when we put on the mask."

"Mom, what are you trying to get at?" her daughter confusedly inquired.

"When Chat Noir and Ladybug first met, well, I just, I got a different vibe from him." Marinette sighed. "I first thought he was a bit of a show off, y'know? A bit cocky and all that. I thought he was very flirty. And well, I could tell he liked flirting with me  _a_   _lot_. At first, I thought it was just part of his attitude, like that was how he treated all the ladies." A look of shame fell on her. "But, I soon learned your father was just in love with me. He loved everything about Ladybug. He loved what I did for Paris, what I was willing to sacrifice, all of it. He admired it all."

Emma's face shifted into a smile. "That's great, right?"

"No," her mother shook her head. "Not to me. And, well, not at first." Marinette looked down before continuing. "I… I originally felt flattered that Chat Noir took in interest me. That he found me attractive and amazing! I could tell that he really wanted start a relationship with me, and like, actually want to know more about me. But… I just, I felt upset, when it dawned on me. He only fell for Ladybug."

A silence fell onto them for a moment, letting those words hang in the air. "And he didn't fall for you…" Emma surmised. "Ouch," she winced.

Marinette chuckled. "Yeah… he fell in love with a mask. That only proved to me that no one could actually ever fall for Marinette. So no matter how hard he tried to flirt, how much he wanted it, I had two things in mind. I loved Adrien more, and it wasn't  _me_  he truly wanted," she aggressively jerked her thumb to herself. "Because while I am Ladybug, I'm also Marinette first."

Emma stared at her mother with a hesitant frown. "So… what did you do?"

"I just kept him at an arm's length," her mother answered, "I played around with him a bit, teased back, but I first told him straight up that I had someone else in my heart. Then… well, I just focused on Adrien. Part of me believed, if I actually tried something with Adrien and if it didn't work out, maybe then I could see what would happen with Chat. That was a truth that Chat held onto for a long time."

"Did it ever get to that?"

Her mom laughed. "Nowhere near close Bug." The elation in her voice encouraged Emma to smile too. She felt a bit better now knowing her mother was smiling again. "Because, one day, I just… I started to really reconsider my pursuit of Adrien and felt like life was just… always pushing us apart. And, suddenly, right after my contemplation—I met someone."

Emma's eyes widened. "Someone?" she echoed. When her mother nodded, she couldn't describe the amount of shock she felt coursing through her body.

"Do you remember Aunt Juleka?"

A few seconds after the name was brought up, it clicked. "She's the makeup artist, right? The one who did scary cool face paints for mine and Hugh's tenth birthday?" Emma remembered seeing her with her equipment. She painted Emma with a zombified version of Chat Noir and Hugo with a wicked—both in the scary and complimentary term—Ladybug design.

"Yup!" Marinette nodded. "She and her wife, Rose, co-own a beauty shop."

"But I thought Rose was a club singer?"

"Part time," Marinette corrected. "She has her own band and everything. She also played at your and Hugo's birthday. "

"Well, what's that got to do with anything?"

Her mother giggled. "Well, it's not them who are the point of interest, but actually one of Rose's bandmates. Juleka's older brother, Luka, is a lead guitarist for her band." Her daughter maintained her silent interest, understanding her mother would elaborate its importance soon. "He's nice…" Marinette trailed off, wagging her brows at Emma suggestively.

Emma's realization sunk in right away. "You didn't!" she exclaimed. "You… you and Juleka's brother?" she accused in a hushed whisper, as if what had happened was illegal.

Marinette nodded, shocking her daughter some more. "It wasn't really anything serious," she clarified. "There was a date or two… or few," she quickly muttered. "And well, it was nice!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Emma hastily interjected, throwing her arms all over the place. She grabbed the pillow behind her and placed it on her lap, hugging it against her stomach as she wore an intrigued look. "Proceed," she beamed.

Marinette laughed at her dramatic display. Her daughter always had a knack for romance. She was probably more in love with the concept than the actual experience. "So, like I said, I was having an off day and your father wasn't allowed to go to our music concert. I started feeling like we weren't meant to be… with everything about him pushing me away." She adjusted herself in her sofa, and smiled warmingly, as if the mere memory made her feel content. "Then, I met Luka. Out of nowhere, he just played a tune, it was a nice bass and so elegant. He said it was how my heart felt."

Emma snorted. "Who knew music was the way to someone's heart?" she mused.

"Apparently he did," Marinette answered. "And, he just had this laid back tone about him and he was so calm, his voice had this velvety vibe. Even when I got flustered around him, he actually teased me about it so smoothly! I didn't even think people with that type of voice were  _allowed_  to do that!" Whilst she chuckled, her daughter noticeably forced out a laugh as a sheepish frown made her way. "He gave me one of his guitar picks, and, I was in strings." Her mother contently sighed. "He just had a way with words that always managed to get me."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Emma dismissed. The thought of her mother being with another man made her feel sick to her stomach all of a sudden. "Yeesh, you keep this up and I'll start to consider you married the wrong man!" She crossed her arms tightly around the pillow and narrowed her brows. "When does Dad come in?"

"Oh Bug, I still love your father first and foremost," Marinette assured her warmly. "But, Luka actually had me in a loop for a while there. He had my heart in strings too!" She sighed at be daughter's reluctant frown, but continued, "Anyways, there was an Akuma—"

"Of course there was," Emma quipped.

"—and everyone was trapped. Luka and I managed to escape but only for a short time. Then he stalled the Akuma so I could sneak away. When I came back as Ladybug and told everyone that Marinette escaped to warn me, he was in awe with  _Marinette's_ bravery." She jerked her thumb to her chest. "Ladybug was saving his life and he was still thinking about plain ol' me. I just… I was amazed with him." She effortlessly laughed. "Someone actually fell for me, and not the mask."

"It felt good… really reassuring, to learn that," Marinette softly spoke. "Luka just opened my eyes to the possibility that  _I_  could be loved." She let out a deep, heavy sigh. "But… Adrien always had my heart first. So, I couldn't let myself be with someone when my heart wasn't fully theirs." She hung her head low. "I felt bad for it, but Luka was nice enough to let it slide because he understood me. I'll always be grateful for the time we shared."

"What exactly am I supposed to take away from this?" Emma softly inquired.

Her mother chuckled. "Well Bug, I just wanted to remind you that even in the most unlikely of times, there can be some sort of reassurance that there  _is_  someone out there for you. There'll be people out there who will remind you of your worth, and others who'll admire you for it." She smiled at her only daughter brightly. "Someone will love you for you, but you also have to make sure you're open to trying it."

A dull silence fell into the room. Emma had no words. Of course, what was there to say? Her mother practically sung the praises of some other man she nearly fell for. And here she was, complaining about a boy who tried to ask her out. "So…" she sighed. "Are you saying I should see if Marco really likes me for me? Instead of  _assuming_  that he only likes my name?"

Her mother playfully booped her daughter on the nose. "Exactly," she gleamed. "Because, despite all of what I told you Em, remember…" Marinette raised her left hand waggled her ring finger, allowing the silver coated accessory to glimmer in the light of the room. "Your  _father_  wonmy heart." Her daughter beamed a smile at the notion, and Marinette continued, eyeing her ring lovingly as she spoke, "Despite everything I once thought—Adrien fell for Ladybug, but also for Marinette. He might've even fallen harder for me! He told me that  _I'm_  what made Ladybug. Everything he loved about me, came from, well, me!" The two laughed. "He just… he eased my insecurities and made me realize that being me was just as good as being Ladybug, if not more. He showed me that I was an important person, inside everyone else's lives too. And, he reminded me that I  _did_  have some endearing qualities."

Her smiled never ceased as she admired her ring. "Qualities that were good enough for him to love twice as much. Good enough for him to marry!" she waved her right hand. "And," she reached over to Emma and lovingly cupped her cheek, "good enough to have a family with."

"And a hamster," Emma reminded, giggling.

Marinette giggled in return. "Yes, and Henry the Hamster."

Her daughter moved the pillow aside and rushed to hug her mother, embracing her with all her might. "Thanks Maman," she whispered against her chest, "thanks for choosing Papa."

Her mother laughed, stroking her head. "No problem Bug." After a good moment of peaceful hugging, the two pulled away. Marinette suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. When her daughter raised her brow, she giggled. "I find it amazing how the Couffaines still manage to mess with our hearts." Emma still kept her brow raised, so she laughed. "Marco's his name, right? Juleka has a son named Marco, told me he goes to your school. Adopted, but he's still a Couffaine through and through if he can make you feel this flustered."

"I'm not flustered!" Emma barked, but betrayed by her reddened face. She didn't remember blushing around Marco before, nor around her father when he brought the subject up. Her mother was just really good at embarrassing her, she supposed.

"Of course Em, of course," her mother dryly agreed as she rose out of her seat and stretched. "Well, that was a nice chat, but I bet your brother is waiting for you so you can start studying for that test of yours." She ruffled her daughter's blueish-black hair. "Best not to keep him waiting," came the reply as she retreated back to her desk.

"Hah, you're right, he's stalled Dad long enough," Emma agreed, cleaning up her things. When she felt her mother's confused stare creep upon her, she looked back at her and explained, "Oh, uh,Dad wanted to tag along, but, I just wanted to talk to you. So, Hugo decided to take one for the team." Her chuckles and smile died down as she noticed her mother's frown. Guilt started to crawl up in her as she shyly kicked the rug. "I… I just figured this type of talk was more your forte. You know? I just wanted to hear your advice." She sunk her head in shame. Had she really been  _that_ cruel to her father? Her mother's disappointed stare sure made her feel like she did.

Marinette sighed. "Emma, if your issue was about whether a boy loves you or not, that's fine, but…" she bit her lip, hesitating her next words. "Trust me when I say no one else in all of Paris would understand what it feels like to wear mask, like your father." The way her mother stared at her told her everything. It was so serious. It was a face that had seen it all. "You both have more in common than you think."

Emma nodded. She quickly strapped on her messenger bag and walked over to the door. "I'll talk to him, don't worry Mum." Right as she opened the door, her mother cleared her throat.

"Em," she softly called out, "next time, don't be afraid to ask us right away." She paused. " _Either_  of us, right away."

Emma turned smiled. "I will." And she left the room.

::::

Hugo and Emma's study session ran well into the late evening. The two immediately began their studying right after Hugo finished up with their father. It soon became very apparent that Emma barely paid attention in class. Once they began their practice homework, she always had a question or always needed help with something, and Hugo could not believe it. He knew his sister wasn't well versed in academics, but he'd actually seen her  _pass_  before. He was beginning to worry that his sister was going to fail tomorrow's test. He wasn't confident he could teach her an entire unit overnight, but he was trying his best. He just had no idea why she was having so much trouble.

Well, he did have one hypothesis.

"Em," he spoke up, causing her gaze to shift from her notebook.

She was currently sat at the other end of the couch, her head against the armrest and her textbook propped up against her knees. She had her notebook leaned up against said textbook, and her focus intently buried into it. "Wassup?" she replied, lowering her books down along with her knees to look at her brother.

Hugo, who was sat on the opposing end, shot his attention away from the notebook in his lap. "How was your talk with Mum?"

Emma's brow raised. "It was good. Maman helped a lot," she answered with a smile. She brought her notebook back up, allowing a moment to pass, then asked, "Why?"

"Oh. It's nothing," her brother casually dismissed, shaking his head. "I just… I thought something was still bugging you. Y'know, with what happened earlier today?"

"Yeah?" Emma lowered her book a bit and kept her curious brow on Hugo. "What about it?"

"Well, I just assumed something was bothering you because so far you've been doing…" he wordlessly gestured to his notes, " _terrible_." He cringed at the word, but he had to be blunt just to get his point across.

Emma, however, seemed unoffended by the insult. Instead, she casually brought her book back up, obscuring his view of her face. "Oh yeah, no I was just trolling you," she simply said, "I know how to do this, I was just messin'."

Hugo's face shot into a wave of frustration, confusion, and more frustration. "You… what?" he darkly replied.

And his sister had the  _nerve_ to snort back. "Trolling, Hugo? Y'know what that is, right?" She lowered her book once more and grinned. "I suppose  _I_ should be the tutor then, eh?"

He took a deep breath as he slammed his notebook shut. "You… are so dead."

::::

"Hey," Marinette spoke up, causing Adrien to turn his attention toward the kitchen entrance. "What're you doing here?"

He was sat at the island, swiping through his favourite pun website on his phone, with Jean sat across from him reading something on his tablet. "Just reading," he answered, offering a smirk, "I didn't want to bother you, since you were working." He turned back to his site, quickly scanning through to find any jokes he could possibly add to his arsenal on short notice.

His Lady scoffed. "Kitty, if I choose to work from home that practically means I  _want_ to be bothered," she cheerfully shot back as she walked over to her husband. Marinette slowly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest️ , hugging him tightly against her. She rested her head against his shoulder and kissed it.

Adrien chuckled. "Duly noted, M'Lady," he quipped. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, pecking it softly. "I shall not  _kiss_  another opportunity again."

Marinette rose her head and frowned, looking over to Jean. "Jean, remind me to stop saying things I'll regret right away."

Their assistant laughed. "I'll certainly try, Madame." He immediately added, "But you do have a habit of doing regretful things quite easily."

"Thanks Jean," Marinette sarcastically replied, "can always count on you to set me straight." She then shifted over to the free stool beside Adrien, looping her arm through his as she sat down. "Anyways, what I really meant, is why are you here?" she asked, "Did you already speak with Em?"

Adrien's brow shot up. "What? What do you mean?" A small frown overcame Marinette's face, and Adrien immediately felt bad. What did he do to upset her? What did he do in general?

"Oh, I guess she's too busy studying," Marinette softly said. Adrien's look of concern caused her to chuckle. "Don't worry, Dear, she just had some… identity issues."

One does not simply say that your one and only precious daughter is going through an identity crisis and  _not_ expect worry.

" _What_!"

"Relax, I handled it… for the most part." Marinette winked. She sure did enjoy stressing Adrien's worry for their children far too often. She looked over to Jean and said, "Jean, can you go and fetch Louis? We're going to begin dinner soon and I'd prefer he'd be awake in advance."

"Of course Madame," he replied, already making his departure.

"Thank you!" she shouted. Once confident he was out of an earshot, she leaned over to her beloved and said, "I believe this is something you can truly help her with."

Adrien shot a brow. "Why?"

"Because… she talked about how she felt with being an  _Agreste_ ," Marinette urgently stressed. "Something about how being placed on this high pedestal, thought up to be a perfect child? Like a certain model I once knew?" she lightly inquired.

Adrien frowned as his wife's words set in. "Oh…" He let out a deep sigh. Emma really felt that way? Adrien mentally cursed himself. How had he let it fall apart so easily? He should've figured the cycle would continue again. Here he was, thinking himself to be a good dad, but he was nowhere near close. No father should ever make their child suffer by any means. Not like he had to. "Dammit," he muttered, gripping his phone tightly.

"Adrien, you are not  _him_ ," Marinette quickly argued. "This isn't history repeating itself—you are a much better man than him." She reached for his phone and tossed it onto the counter, allowing her hands to find his as they slipped into a tight embrace. "Everything you've done for her, for them, was out of love. Everything they wanted, you gave it to them because  _they_ wanted it. You  _never_ forced them to do anything." She comfortingly thumbed over Adrien's hands, massaging them as she spoke. "One thing you've always stressed, is that you want our children to have a say in their lives. You're too loving of a person to even consider a punishment. You love  _so_   _much_  that I feel like my capacity to love only increased just by being near you!" Marinette offered up a warmful smile and added, "You are a great man, Kitty." Her left hand slowly massaged its way down to his right hand's fingers, glossing over his Miraculous. She turned it his hand over and pointed to it. "You wouldn't have this if that wasn't true." She then raised her left hand and waved her wedding ring for the second time that day. "And I certainly wouldn't have this if I didn't think so."

Adrien wordlessly stared back, amazed at the seriousness in his voice. She could easily read his mind and sense his internal dispute. Not only that, but she practically spat out a convincing speech before he even had anymore time to self pity.

"You're  _not_  him."

Tears started to form in eyes and he didn't bother fighting them. Without hesitation, he took his wife—love, partner, best friend—into a loving embrace, hugging her close to his body. A sniffle escaped him as he held her. "God… what did I do to deserve you?"

Marinette giggled. She pulled away and grinned at him. "Nothing. You were just you," she cleverly replied.

This woman, even after fifteen plus years of being together, would still be the death of him. He grabbed Marinette's face and kissed her, passionately enveloping her lips with his. She easily gave in, like she always did, bringing her hands up to his cheeks so she could slowly brush away the tears streaming down them while also feeling his blush. It lasted only for a few mere seconds, but when they pulled away it felt like the room had been sucked out of all oxygen. They held each other's faces, stroking their cheeks whilst wearing the most affectionate smiles the world had ever seen.

Adrien released a deep breath and pulled away from Marinette, rising out of his seat. "Alrighty. I'm good, I'm good." He let out a sigh as he wiped his eyes dry of any tears.

His wife flashed a wink and chirped, "Yes you are."

He chuckled in response and leaned over, pecking her forehead. "I'll go talk to her," he announced as he departed.

"Both of them," Marinette corrected, causing him to stop at the corridor entrance. "I have a feeling the 'Star Model Twin Teens of Paris' might share some similar feelings, and not just because they might have twin telepathy," she joked, biting back her laughter. "I'm sure Hugo could benefit from hearing. I'll get to work on dinner in the meantime."

Adrien nodded back. "Send Louis down if he seems interested." With that, he walked down the corridors and wandered over to the living room. He expected to waltz into a deafening silence full of focus, caught between his children who were solely set on studying their work. He did not expect… screaming.

As soon as Adrien entered the living room, he was met by an airborne pillow. Thankfully, his years of Chat Noir experience allowed him to dodge the projectile with ease. He quickly searched for the assailant responsible for the attack but only found a mess. Couch cushions and throw pillows were scattered throughout the room, sheets of math homework were littered across the floor, and a couple of math textbooks were carelessly sprawled out on the glass table. The two suspects? His twin daughter and son.

Emma was running laps around the furniture, carefully ducking at opportune moments whenever another pillow was airborne. Hugo, the attacker, had a another flesh coloured throw pillow in his arsenal whilst he chased after his twin. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, placing herself on the other end of the armchair with Hugo across from her. She squinted and stuck her tongue out, to which her brother released a wail of rage as he threw another pillow. Distracted with her teasing, Emma's face collided with the throw pillow and sent her back a few steps. She stumbled and fell on her butt, wincing in pain.

She opened her eyes and glared. "Ohhh, you're  _so_  dead!" she grinned.

Hugo scoffed. "You started it!"

Emma rose to her feet and arched her arm back, ready to throw. "And I'm gonna finish it!"

"Bring it—"

"Y'know," Adrien spoke up, "I think you guys took 'throw pillow' a bit too literal." The two teens froze in their acts. Both were armed with a piece of decor in one hand, ready to be launched.

The two sheepishly chuckled as they slowly brought down their weapons, hiding it behind their backs. "Sorry Papa," they said.

Adrien smirked at the two, slightly shaking his head as he chuckled back. It was freaky sometimes when they spoke together like that. And they still claimed there was no telepathy between them. "It's alright," he replied, "I get that studying can be… stressful," he suggested as he arched a brow.

Hugo scoffed, tossing his pillow onto the armchair. "Especially when your study partner is an nuisance." His sister stuck her tongue at him at response. He rolled his eyes in response. "You're a five year-old."

"Ha! We're twins, that makes you a five year old by association!" she teased. Hugo immediately grabbed the pillow he dropped and chucked it at his sister. She quickly ducked under the projectile, but released a noise of alarm. Once she rose back up, she tauntingly giggled at him.

"Alright, alright," Adrien spoke up, he picked up the scattered pillows around him. "That's enough," he lightly declared as he approached the two. He tossed the stack of pillows gathered in his arms onto the couch. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

The two sensed the seriousness in his words and hastily sat themselves on the couch, pushing the pile of pillows aside as they devoted him their full attention. Emma sat cross legged and Hugo leaned his back against the couch. Adrien sat himself on the sofa near them, lazily moving the scattered papers onto the glass table (which was just as messy). He offered a smile at the two, but they responded with worried looks.

"If you're really upset about the throwing around, we'll clean it up!" Emma quickly said. "I-I mean, I'll clean it! It was my fault after all…"

"No, it was mine too," Hugo admitted, reluctantly nodding as he sighed. "Don't worry Papa, we'll take care of it—"

Adrien laughed, catching them both off guard. "Relax guys. It's cool. No one was harmed and nothing was broken, so it's a win in my book!" Their relieved smiles reassured his confidence. "Still, make sure you clean this up before your mother returns." They both hastily nodded together. "Good." He let out a sigh as he thought about his next choice his words. He looked into his children's eyes, seeing the pair of bluebell eyes stare at him with such innocence made him smile. He knew that this was good, that is was nice. But, he still had to say something. "I just… I want you guys to know, your mother and I—me  _especially_ —we'd  _never_  make you guys do anything you don't want to do." He knew he was stretching it, but he wanted to emphasize his point greatly.

Emma snorted. "If that were true, I wouldn't be in school."

"And I wouldn't be wearing these dumb designer threads," Hugo added, measly gesturing to his outfit.

The twins shared a laugh for a moment, all while Adrien's face froze. His heart ached and his mind swelled into the possibilities of guilt. It had happened like he thought. But before he could wallow any further, his children noticed his expression and silenced their banter.

"Hey Dad," Hugo spoke up. Adrien raised his brows. "You know we're kidding… right?" he slowly asked. The sudden clarification relieved Adrien of his stress. He spared a glance to Emma, and in that moment, her face flushed as she concluded what he was thinking. "We know you guys would never force us into anything!"

"Maman told you?" Emma softly spoke.

Adrien sighed, and nodded.

She chuckled. "Papa… I didn't mean it like that." Emma's gaze shifted into a warmful stare and Adrien's heart swelled up in comfort. She stared at her father, awaiting a response but when none came, she added, "I… you know I  _love_  fashion. I can't get enough of it!" She threw her arms into the air. "I love it to  _death_. And when you guys asked us to model, I was overjoyed because… I finally got to contribute to your guys' world! And I love modeling, it's fun!" She spared a look over to her brother. "He thinks so too, but he's stubborn."

Hugo shrugged. "What can I say? I look good, and have a talent for the runway!" he smugly replied.

Emma playfully tossed a pillow from the pile at him. "Point is," she continued, "I don't have regrets doing any of this." Her smile that finished off her words was enough to reassure Adrien that everything was going to be fine.

But he still had his piece to share.

"Except," he spoke up, "that sometimes being an Agreste has its downsides too." Emma's smile slightly fell, which made Adrien internally cry. He didn't like making his daughter frown but he had to press on. Hugo remained silent with a confused face. "Like… no one wants to see you for anything than your title?" he elaborated.

Hugo's face shifted into shock, then followed up with a look of disappointment and a brief sigh. Emma's frown remained, but she too noticed her brother's reaction. Maybe he did have his own quarrels as well. "So  _that's_  what you meant earlier," he said to Emma.

She hesitantly nodded. After allowing some time to pass in order for her brother to process, she declared, "Papa, it's not like I hate our family!"

"I know you don't," Adrien softly replied. He closed his eyes and let it all out, "But, I  _do_  get it. I get what it's like to have a massive following of people who just, only see what you are on the tabloids but never in real life! I know what it's like to placed on a pedestal rather than the same seat as someone else. I know what's like to feel like no one wants to dig into you any deeper." He opened them and found his kids wordlessly staring at him in wonder.

Hugo slowly uttered, "I… I… I don't have friends…"

Emma gulped as she nodded, "Same."

"No one hangs out with us."

"We're too unapproachable."

"Just…"

They looked at each other and said, "models of the perfect kids."

Adrien would've let their words hang in the air, but he laughed instead. The two looked at him in shock but he amended himself by adding, "I have enough video footage to prove you two were hardly saints as toddlers." He laughed on, leaving the two to chuckle. "Seriously though, what you have, is a logical and genuine concern," he seriously added, "You have the right to feel that way. But…" a smile grew, "you also have the right to happiness. You two deserve friendship and love, not just from your family but from others too." He got out of his seat and walked over to the two, kneeling down and placing his hands on their shoulders. "It sucks that you look around, and just see a group of people who look at you through one lense. But you also have to remember, you need to search for those friends for yourself too."

"When I grew up in school, the same one you're going to, my classmates refused to see me as anything I thought they would've!" He grinned. "I was their friend first. I might've been placed on a pedestal, sure, but you're mother pointed out that it wasn't because of my career they thought so highly of me but because of who  _I_  was." He gestured to himself. "Because I was genuinely nice to others, because I care about their well-beings, and because I also wanted to give people the kindness I was rarely offered." His smile began to burn bright into their eyes, causing them to smile back. "The thing is, while everyone can hold this… ideal perception of us, the real beauty of it is that we can change it."

He brought his hands down from their shoulders and found their hands—his right holding Emma's left, and his left holding Hugo's right—he gripped into their fingers. He embraced their grasp, their warmth, their youth. "We aren't just limited to the image they make up for us. We can always be more than or less than it." His eyes were watering up at this point (he was such a softie) and he smiled. "It's up to us, when we decide how we want others to see us."

Emma's look of wonder could mimic the beauty of the stars, what with how the interest in them and amazement sucked in everything wonderful. Hugo sat in awe, fiercely gripping onto his father's hand as he repeatedly nodded his understanding and smiled. The two reluctantly retracted their hands and glanced at each other. They shared a nod.

They threw themselves at their father, embracing his presence with all their might. "Thanks Dad," they said together. A sniff escaped Emma, a tear strolled down Hugo's cheek, and a weak laugh birthed from Adrien. He lovingly held his children, so glad he was able to reach them. He  _felt_  them.

"So…" Hugo pulled away. "I guess I'll, uh, have to toughen up if I'm going to start making friends tomorrow." He awkwardly laughed as he dug into his back pocket, bringing up a handkerchief to wipe away his tears.

His father laughed. "Bug, if no one would accept you for your tears than they don't deserve to accept you for your brain either," he tapped on his son's head lightly. "Friends will take the whole package, through and through."

Emma beamed a smile at her brother. "Yeah! We should just… be ourselves," she nodded, it sounded more encouraging to herself, "Just… be me, and let it all go through."

Adrien noded. "Exactly Bug!"

She smiled at her father happily. "I guess I'll give Marco a chance and see if he likes me for me!"

Adrien's face shifted from excitement into a blank shock.

"...sorry… give who a what to see  _what_!"

::::

"Ohh, I just love passing through here sometimes," Marinette cooed. She stared out the tinted window in awe, soaking up the memories as she observed the school's entrance. The hustle and bustle of students rushing home, the groups of kids hanging about, the entire atmosphere felt familiar. She sure did miss it sometimes. The sight of a teen clumsily tripping over himself and dropping his bags reminded her of her youthful troubles. The poor boy had his books and papers scattered everywhere.

Then, Marinette's heart swelled as she saw her son kneel before the kid and aid him in the retrieval of his belongings. "Aww, Kitty, look at our boy!" she blindly reached over to her partner, not taking her eyes off the scene before her, and tapped his shoulder in excitement. "He's  _so_  you!" she whisper shouted. She made sure to be quiet in her elation as the youngest of their children was sat asleep nearby. Louis tucked himself as he laid on the seats up against the adjacent windows, nodding off in a comforting slumber. His middle school was a fair distance away from his siblings' so he had ample time to doze off.

When Adrien released a strained noise of agreement, she looked back and noticed his look of concern. "What's up?" she asked.

"'What's up?'" he echoed, staring at her bewilderedly, " _What's up_!" He threw his arms up as he rambled on, "I dunno, maybe it's the fact that our  _only_  daughter might be off  _canoodling_  with a Couffaine and I practically just sent forth my blessing for her to do so!"

His wife only laughed in response (because of course she would). Adrien stared at her with a mock frown and crossed his arms. "I'm serious."

Marinette snorted. "Oh yes! Me too!" she giggled between breaths. "Kitty, she's only fourteen. Nothing crazy serious is gonna happen and even then, just let her experiment!"

How his wife could be so casual and elated evaded Adrien's mind. "You do not understand Princess, our precious Bug is in the hands of-of… of some  _boy_ ," he disgustedly spat out.

"Y'know, my father had the same suspicions of you when we first started dating…" Marinette playfully sung, averting her eyes back to her son. He was nearly done with helping the stranger. Suddenly, she could feel her spouse's piercing gaze of worry. "Kitty, you know I'm kidding," she simply added. "You know my parents loved you to death from the beginning."

A relieved sigh escaped him. "Oh thank God!" he clasped his hand over his heart.

"It was because, they knew you had a good heart," she reminded him. A smile grew as she found her daughter finally emerging from the school grounds, but not alone. She was walking side by side with who she assumed to be Marco, and wore a cheerful smile. A genuine smile. He was holding her books for her and watched her talk with such an attentive interest. "Like he does," Marinette muttered.

Adrien poked his head right beside hers and gasped at the sight. "Who does he think he is? Our daughter's strong enough to carry her own books!" Marinette rolled her eyes. But when the two reached the final steps, Marco rushed down as he noticed Hugo and the student he was helping struggle to reorganize the scattered mess. He quickly placed Emma's books aside as he moved to help Hugo with one more sheet of paper.

Marinette threw a smug look at Adrien, only to hear him hesitantly scoff. "Now he's just trying to look good…"

She laughed as she comfortingly patted his back. "Of course he is." She bit back a giggle as he sulked. "I know a good heart when I see one. And I can tell you that that boy has a good one, especially for our Emma."

"You haven't even met him yet!"

"Neither have you," Marinette snippily sung.

Adrien opened his mouth to retort, he heard a laugh. The two looked over to the source and smiled when the found Louis sat upright and chuckling at the two. "You guys are such helicopter parents," he teased. "They haven't even entered the car yet and you've already seen everything you need."

The two shared a look and smirked. "We're not helicopter parents, we're just very loving," Marinette argued.

"And  _concerned_ ," Adrien chirped.

Louis shook his head, accepting their excuses—even though they were bizarre—and leaned back in his seat. The door opened and the twins stepped inside, setting their bags down with eager expressions. As they settled into their seats, they felt the gaze of their parents linger upon them. The two exchanged a brief look of confusion before looking back at their audience. Emma was the first to bite. "What?" she asked.

"Well?" Marinette prompted. "How was it?"

Emma shrugged. "It was alright. I think Hugo and I were well prepped. Plus, my study session with Marco during lunch really gave me a good confidence boost—"

Hugo joined in, "A lot of the questions were similar to our homework, so nothing crazy in—"

"Not your test!" Marinette interrupted.

Hugo and Emma laughed. "We know, we're kidding," Emma giggled. "It was fine Mum. Marco actually has some helpful notes for me to go over, he was real sweet… and—" she sheepishly silenced herself as her face reddened.

"And  _I_ ," Hugo eagerly pointed to himself, "helped out some kids during lunch. I lent them some of my notes and helped with a few of questions they had. They also helped me with some other questions I had." He proudly grinned. "We're all gonna work on our Physics project together sometime."

Adrien smiled at his eldest son's joy. "Glad to hear it Bugs!"

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Congrats, you can make friends!" he said faciously. He crossed his arms at his brother. "I've two years younger than you and  _I_  have a bigger social group than you…"

Hugo retaliated with a silent scowl, to which the youngest only laughed at. "Louis, there's no need to to tease," Marinette scolded. "I don't remember your first day of school going so smooth when it came to introducing yourself—"

"Okay, okay," Louis hastily spoke, "I'll stop."

Marinette beamed a grin in pride and glanced over to Emma expectantly, nodding at her to continue her story. Emma's face flushed for a moment and Marinette squealed. Adrien, who was witnessing this silent interaction, hurriedly looked back and forth between the two. "What, what!" he exclaimed. "I don't like that look, what happened!"

"I take it that things  _really_ went well?" Marinette pressed, ignoring her husband's antics. She eagerly folded her hands over each other as she leaned forward, grinning ear to ear.

Emma let out a happy sigh. Adrien would've begun his tirade of lecturing his daughter on how she shouldn't date  _ever_. But, he saw the content smile on her face and couldn't help but smile back. He could never take that away from his daughter, or any of his kids. He could stand to let this one pass, as long as she was happy. He could stand to enjoy the moment.

"Is it okay if I have a guest over tomorrow?"

That moment did not last long.


End file.
